


Double Rainbows

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: There’s a saying, words of superstition, when one’s able to see a double rainbow, it means he or she will have a good luck or achieve their dreams.Being like how he is, Chan doesn’t really believe in that kind of superstition, he never believes in them. But maybe someday, something might change his mind.





	Double Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome again to another story!  
Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it!

There’s a saying, words of superstition, when one’s able to see a double rainbow, it means he or she will have a good luck or achieve their dreams. 

Being like how he is, Chan doesn’t really believe in that kind of superstition, he never believes in them. But maybe, just maybe, it really is true after all. When Chan saw him there, just standing across the rainbow, at the end of the road. 

“Dudeee, are even listening to me???” 

“Huh? Um, sorry, what?” 

“For crying out loud, Chan! I’ve been talking, yapping, to you, we’re going to have a new transferred student in our class!! Come on get a hold of yourself! What are you thinking about anyway?” 

“Hahahaha sorry my mind is just elsewhere,” It’s a lie to be honest, because Chan is actually thinking, having flashback about the guy that he saw across the rainbow. “So, who do you think it will be? A girl? Or a boy?” 

“Well, I don’t know but whoever it is I hope they’re nice and cute and good looking HAHAHAHA” 

“Kwan control your laugh!! Imagine what would happen if Hansol actually heard you??” 

“Heard what?” Hansol asked as he put his backpack and headphone down. The look of panic appeared in Seungkwan’s face. 

“Nothing! I said nothing!” 

Chan can’t help but hold his laughter, “Anyway, did you guys even make your homework?” 

“What homework?” Hansol asked nonchalantly.

“Shoot! I forgot about that! Give me yours, hurry!” 

Chan takes out his book and hand it to Seungkwan while Hansol pulled his chair so they’re in the same table, ready to copy everything. 

Chan, Seungkwan and Hansol has been bestfriend since forever. Seungkwan is very active, vocal, social and kind, Hansol is very… true to himself. While Chan is, he’s athletic, smart, basically pretty normal like other guys, except he’s not. 

At first, Chan was afraid to come out, but when he learns that Seungkwan and Hansol was actually a thing, he lets them know, that he is, too, attracted to guys. And for the first time in forever back then, he feels good. And his friends accept him the way he is, because they know how it feels as well. 

As Seungkwan and Hansol starts jotting down their homework, Chan’s mind began to travel back. It was last week, on a rainy day, the sun has start to come up and the combination of water and the light from the sun form a beautiful rainbow, not one, but two, a double rainbow. 

Chan knows he’s different than most guys since junior high, he used to date girls too, but he never feels right, and he sometimes finds guys as cute or handsome and it made him fluttered too. Of course, he’s been attracted, but he never truly been in love or in a dazed about someone. But just seeing him standing there, drenched by the rain but shined from the light of the sun, and it made his heart beating fast, pounding inside his chest. 

Chan has been living in that neighbourhood his whole life and he have never seen him before, he must be new here, Chan thought. 

And at one point, their eyes met and somehow, stupidly, Chan was shocked so he turned around and ran back to his house. 

“Hahaha what an idiot,” Chan mumbles to himself.

“Did you just call me an idiot?” 

“Or it could be me,” Hansol shrugged his shoulder. 

“No no no!! I was just talking to myself, come on guys, you’re not an idiot, sorry sorry,” 

Seungkwan let out a sigh, “What is the matter with you today? You’re so out of it, oh anyway, thank for the homework! I just don’t understand why do they have to give us homeworks for holidays?” 

“You just went from asking Chan what’s wrong with him to sulking and whining about homework in mere seconds, you know that right?” Hansol chuckled, messing with Seungkwan’s hair. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Seugnkwan laughed, “So, what did you do all summer?” 

“I’d love to tell you about my boring summer but the teacher’s here,” Chan sign to the door and Seungkwan and Hansol look over. Hansol quickly put his chair back the way it is and take a seat. 

“Bummer,” Seungwakn mumbled. 

“Good Morning Kids,” 

“Morning….” 

“Hey hey, it is still to early so cheer up a little bit, I have news for everyone, we have a new transferred student for this semester, and he is new to this town so let’s help him together, okay? Come in,” The homeroom teacher motioned to the new kid waiting outside the class room to come in. 

And as the door open and a light footstep can be heard, Chan would never imagine that this would actually happen. He was just staring blankly ahead outside the window, but he suddenly has this urge to look to the front of the class when he hears the footsteps. And there he is, walking calmly and slowly to the side of his teacher, right in front of the classroom. Chan can’t help but gasped and make such a shocked face, which of course, noticed by Seungkwan. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He whispered. 

“No, nothing, I’m okay,” Chan answered while his eyes still looking at the other guy in front of the classroom, trying to control his own heartbeat. 

“Hello everyone, my name is Choi Seungcheol, uh, pleased to meet you all and thank you,” As Seungcheol introduced himself, Chan can’t seem to take his eyes off of him. He suddenly look at Chan and their eyes met, and then, he smiled at Chan. A prominent blush can be seen on Chan’s face. 

“Well, okay then, I guess you can take a seat over there, right behind Chanie,” The homeroom teacher pointed his finger to the seat behind Chan’s back. Seungcheol gently smiled to the teacher and nodded, he walks calmly to his new seat when every girl in the room is staring at him, admiring him. Chan’s trying to look around as he keep getting closer, it’s a little obvious that he’s nervous but he just can’t help it. Seungcheol then stops walking in front of Chan and softly said “Hope we can be friends,” 

With face as red as a tomato, Chan could only nodded and smile awkwardly. 

As Seungcheol finally take his seat, the class starts like usual. Except for the uneasy and restless feeling Chan’s having right now. It’s as if someone is watching him, like, someone is shooting laser at him. But it seems like Chan is the only one that way as Seungkwan just keep dozing off the whole class, only to be bright and cheerful again when the bell to recess rang. 

“IT’S FINALLY RECESS MY FAVORITE SUBJECT!!! Let’s eat lunch Chaan I’m starving,” 

“Okay, let me fix my stuffs, you go first with Hansol and save me some seat!”

“Oh well, sure, I want to eat so hurry come to the cafeteria, okay?? Hansol-ah, wake up, let’s go eat” Seungkwan wakes Hansol up and as soon as the boy is awake he quickly grab his hand and ran to the cafeteria.

“Um, excuse me, it’s Chan, right?” a voice came the Chan’s back, making him stops all of his movement. Chan was trying to turn around leisurely, but it fails, his body is being too stiff and awkward. 

“Ah, yup, my name is Chan, Lee Chan, nice to meet you,” He introduced himself and nod a little. 

“Hello, as you heard, I’m Seungcheol,” He offers his hand for a handshake, and Chan shyly accept the handshake. 

“I’m still new here, so… will it be okay if I join you?” Seungcheol asked, eyes looking deep into Chan’s eyes, flaunting that sparkly big eyes with beautiful lashes, meanwhile Chan could only try to avoid looking because he feel too shy. 

“Sure, yeah, uh, of course, okay, I guess you can join us,” Chan stutters himself upon answering his question. Chan was trying to be brave to look at Cheol but there he is just sitting there keep looking at Chan with a gentle smile on his face. Chan can feel his face is burning hot.

“Anyway, we should get going now, before the cafeteria gets too crowded and you won’t be able to buy some food.” Chan finally manage to make a full sentence of right words without stuttering as he takes his lunchbox with him and as he stood up from his seat. “Let’s go,” he smiled.

They were walking awkwardly and Chan is still pretty sure he’s being watched by someone, but they eventually arrived at the cafeteria where the others are already being loud and fooling around at their usual table. 

“Seokmin hyung stop it!! I’m not a doll or a toy stop touching mee,” whined Seungkwan.

“But you’re so squishy!!! And soft!!” Seokmin still poking Seungkwan cheek, “Isn’t he really squishy and soft Hansol??” 

“Why are you joining him??” Seungkwan whined again as Hansol playing along with Seokmin to tease Seungkwan. 

“Because, he’s right, you are adorable cutie soft babie,” Hansol pinched one of Seungkwan’s cheek playfully. The latter didn’t continue his whining as he blushed. 

Seokmin than laugh way too hard for the whole cafetari to look at him. 

“Hyung, what’s with the commotion? Remember we’re in school, public places, behave please,” 

“Aaahhh our Chanie is heereee, the baby of our group,” there he goes pinching Chan’s cheek, Chan doesn’t particularly hate it but it doesn’t mean he likes it either. 

“Stop it,” Chan slapped and take his hands away, which Seokmin is already used to the reaction he got so he just laughs and go back to play with Seungkwan. 

“You know, it’s really no use to try to behave him, don’t you think I’ve tried already?” Says Joshua, he’s a senior and is the oldest of the group. “Who’s this young lad?” He asks, hands pointing to Seungcheol. 

“Ah! That’s right, I almost forgot, who is he? And why is he just standing there?” Seokmin hyung finally asks, back to his own mind. Making Chan, Seungkwan and Hansol rather shocked because they forgot to introduce him, well both Seungkwan and Hansol wasn’t even realized Seungcheol is here until now. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce him, he is the new transferred student in my class, his name is Seungcheol, also, Seungcheol this hyperactive loud one is Seokmin-hyung, and the very opposite of him the calm and wise one is Shua-hyung, he’s a senior, and Seokmin-hyung is a sophomore, along with Myungho hyung who I believe is in the broadcast room right now?” Chan explained, trying to look out for an answer of the last question to Joshua. 

“Hello Seungcheol nice to meet you, I’m Joshua, but yeah everyone’s calling me Shua for short, or sometimes Jisoo my Korean name, I was once a transferred student to so I know how you might feel, but you’ll be okay here.” Shua offers Cheol a handshake which the latter accepts. “And yes, Myungho is in the broadcast room, who do you think played this kind of music during recess? These songs have Myungho written all over it,” 

“Hi hello annyeong! You know, I’m not really that loud and hyperactive, I’m just always in a good mood!! And you’re really good looking whoa..” 

“And I’m Seungkwan and this is Hansol, thanks for asking,” Seungkwan glares at Chan, “We’re in the same class too, I’m Chan’s seatmate, just fyi,” 

“Oh yeah, I notice that, nice to meet you Seungkwan, Hansol, and uh Shua? And Seokmin. Oh and yeah Seokmin I’ve heard that a lot actually but thanks for the compliment tho,” Seungcheol laughed, “just kidding.” 

“What are you doing?? They are our senior, you shouldn’t be talking so casually with them??” Seungkwan gasped. 

“Oh, actually, age wise, I think I supposed to be a senior, but I had to held back for some times due to personal reason and…” 

“hey hey hey heey heeeyyyy you guuyysss, did you guys hear???? We got a new transferred student this year! Chan-ah, I heard he’s in the same class as yours and kwan and sollie, how is he? I heard he’s really, really good looking, whoa… so so so so???? How is he??? Chan-ah? Kwan-ah? Hansol-ah? Why are you all being so quiet??” Seunghyun blurts out all the gossips he’s been hearing all at once, not realizing the situation. 

“Aaaaannndd this would be Seunghyun, he’s in the same year as us, he’s a nice and fun guy actually, but he does talks a lot,” Chan explains while pointing to each other which of course makes Seunghyun finally realized as he gasped and tried to close his mouth with his hand, “And Seunghyun this is Seungcheol, the new transferred student in my class who’s rumoured to be really really good looking as you said earlier, correct?” 

“AHAHAHA omg, I didn’t know you were here, hahahahaha hahahaha,” there he goes laughing his very distinctive laugh that anyone could hear even from miles away, “nice to meet you, I’m Seunghyun,” he strikes a pose as he introduced himself. 

“Anyway, aren’t you guys going to eat? The line is already pretty long though,” Shua asked. 

“No, I’m good, how about you guys?” Seungcheol asked back, looking around. 

“I already done with mine, Seungkwan also done with his, and Hansol ate with Seungkwan so he’s good, and I’m pretty sure Seunghyun already ate while chattering and gossiping around on his way here,” 

“How could you hyung! That’s true though so yeah,”

“Wow… you guys eat rather quickly aren’t you…” Seungcheol said, being amazed. 

“You, you know, if you’re hungry, I mean, you know, I could split mine, I won’t mind,” Chan offered him his mean in the hope that he will accept the offer. 

“Ah that’s right, you can do splitsie with Chan, he always has lots of food in his lunchbox although he doesn’t really eat that much,” Seokmin says. “Why would you do that though?” 

“If it’s okay with you,” Seungcheol smiles while accepting the offer, Chan’s heart is pounding. 

“Um, sure, yeah, here, lets eat,” Chan was trying so hard to control himself but his face and ear screams the word red as he blushes. And of course, Seunghyun notices. 

“Why are you so red? Are you sick or something?” teases Seunghyun. 

“No, I’m not! It’s just the heat and you know that, it’s like an oven here. Let’s just talk about something else, okay?”

“I believe we were talking about age? So, you were saying you’re the same age as me? I don’t understand…” Joshua asks. 

“Yeah, I mean age wise, but for a reason I have to held back for a year,” 

“Uh uh! Did you know? Chan actually a year younger than us?” teases Seunghyun again, which followed by Seungkwan.”

“And of course, that’s because Chan is so smart! He actually jumped a class!”

“Just look at him, he’s cute, smart, athletic and everything, seriously what can’t you do??” Seokmin joining in. 

“Shut up!!” Chan can’t believe he could actually blushes more than he already is. 

“Oh really? I didn’t know that,” Seungcheol smiles and keep looking at Chan as they keep talking during recess. Until the ball rang again telling them another period will start soon.

== After a long while ==

“Aaaghhh finally school’s over!!!” Shouts Hansol right when the bell rings. 

“As someone who’s constantly sleeping, you sure excited now,” Says Seungcheol while giving a sweet gentle smile. 

“Of course! Now I can play for the rest of the day with my Boo~ You ready?” Hansol asked Seungkwan who’s still putting his books into his bag. 

“Yup! I’m ready! I’ll be going then, bye guys, see you tomorrow!!” Seungkwan yells, “Oh did you get the movie ticket already?” He says to Hansol as they walked away, Hansol nods and smile. 

“Chan-ah,” calls Seungcheol.

“Oh? Yes, hyung?” Chan stutters. 

“Ey, what’s with the sudden hyung? You could just call me comfortably,” he smiles again. 

“Um, but, but, I think I will be more comfortable this way, I mean, you are older than me,” Chan says as he put his stuff back to his backpack, slightly wanting to hide his reddened cheek. 

“You didn’t call Seungkwan and Hansol with hyung though?” he laughed, “But if you say so, I won’t mind. Oh, so, I was going to ask… Have we met before?” Asked Seungcheol. 

There’s panic in Chan’s eyes, does he remember the thing that happened back then? He thought. 

“W-what do you mean?”

“I’m pretty sure we’ve met before, you have the look that won’t be easy to forget,” Seungcheol smiles, “It was on a rainy day I believe, was it you?” 

All there is now is only an awkward silence, as Chan still carefully puts his stuff away, face blushing. The others starting to leave the room already, and now it’s only the two of them left. 

“Why aren’t you answering?” He looks confused and sad, and it breaks Chan’s heart to see him like this. 

“I mean, yeah, it was… me. I just thought you didn’t see me back then,” 

“Of course, I saw you, how can I not see someone as beautiful, handsome and cute as you?” Seungcheol patted Chan in the head. “Well, that’s settle it! It means we live in the same neighbourhood. So, lets go home together.” He smiles again as he grabs Chan’s hands, leading him to the outside of the class and soon, outside of the school. 

“Hyung…” Chan calls, “I can walk by myself, you don’t have to hold my hands like this.” Says Chan as he tried to, or maybe not, let Seungcheol hand go. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I guess I’m a little carried away,” Seungcheol says as he smiles, which makes Chan blushing again. 

“You’re really cute when you’re blushing like that,” Another smiles from Seungcheol but he soon looked away as he starts blushing after. 

“No, I’m not blushing! Who’s blushing?” And before they knew, they have arrived in front of Chan’s house. 

Why does it have to end so early, Chan’s thought. 

“So… this is my house hyung, thank you, for walking me home,” 

“Oh? Already? Well, as you can see, I’m just 2 houses away from here, so don’t bother, we could walk to school and home together from now on. I’ll be going then,” Seungcheol bids his farewell while smiling and waving his hand. 

Chan quickly ran into his room and closed the door as his legs finally gave up on him, he slides down the door. Chan’s flustered face is on display as it is red and his heart is pounding like crazy. 

Then morning came, Chan was making his own breakfast while also making his own lunch. Yes, he’s living alone. Chan also works part-time to get some extra money, he’s also on a full scholarship at his school. 

While Chan is busy making foods, the doorbell rang. He finds it weird because it is rare for him to have a guest, especially at this hour. He turned off the stove and walks to the door. It was surprising to see Seungcheol in front of his house, in a state of shock, Chan just standing there, only to realize a little bit later. 

“H-hyung, what are you doing here?” Asks Chan startled. 

“Well, I was thinking, you know, about walking to school together, since we’re neighbour,” Seungcheol shrugged his shoulder, “Wow something smells amazing inside!”

“Oh, yeah, right, um, I’m making breakfast right now, have you eaten?” 

“No, I haven’t, it just came to my mind that I might be a little too early to pick you up,” Seungcheol laughed nervously as he scratches the back of his head out of embarrassment. 

“Would you like to come in then? Let’s eat breakfast together,” Chan offers. 

“Eh? What about your family? I don’t feel good to barge in like this…” 

“No, it’s okay, I live alone so it’s nice to have someone around for a change,” Chan says proudly. 

Seungcheol hesitates at first but eventually agreed to come in and have breakfast with Chan. Chan wasn’t sure if he’s dreaming or this is actually happened, out of nowhere he tried to touch the pan just to see if it’s hot and it’s going to hurt if it’s real, it was stupid, but he did it anyway, and of course it hurts. 

“Aw!” 

“Chan-ah! Are you okay?” Seungcheol seems so panic and quickly came over to Chan to see if he’s okay. 

“It’s okay, I’m okay, it’s just a little burn,” Chan laughed, “I’m sorry to startled you, I’m a little bit clumsy in the morning.” 

“Don’t do that again… Please be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt, okay?” Seungcheol says as he checks if the burnt was bad or not, thankfully it’s nothing harmful. 

“O…Okay…” it was Chan’s hand that got burnt, but it feels like his face is burning. They stay like that for a little while, so close to each other. Until they realize they should be having breakfast soon and then go to school. 

Both Chan and Seungcheol eats in silences, but it wasn’t awkward, they finish their food and Seungcheol begins to talk again. 

“The food’s tasty, I didn’t know you can cook?”

“Thank you hyung, actually I’m not really a good cook, but Seunghyun teaches me some easy recipes and foods to make, but yeah, thank you,” Chan smiles, feeling happy to get a compliment from Seungcheol. “Oh! Look at the time! Hyung, hurry, we have to go to school!”

“What about the dishes?” 

“It’s okay, I can clean them later,” Chan grabs his backpack and went to the kitchen to grab 2 lunchboxes. Seungcheol was already waiting for him in the front door. 

“Hyung, this is for you,” Chan hands him one of the lunchboxes, making the older confused. 

“I made some lunch for you too, since I was making mine, would you take it? If you don’t mind, and um, I only have the same lunchbox because it was a buy 1 get 1 promo…” 

“No no no, I don’t mind at all, I’m sorry for troubling you though… but I’ll eat it well,” Seungcheol smiles as he takes the lunchbox. “Let’s go now, we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry,” 

Seungcheol takes Chan’s hand and they quickly walk to school side by side. 

== a little while later ==

“Okay, I’m just gonna jumped the gun here, how did you guys ended up walking together???” Seungkwan asks as soon as he walks in.

“We’re neighbour,” Seungcheol simply answer with a smile and soon Seungkwan nodded while saying oh. 

“Really? I didn’t know that before,” Hansol says. 

“How do you know anyway? We got here earlier than you two?” Chan asks back.

“Well, people talk, I have my way with people, anywaaaay, Chan-ah, can I borrow your math homework please?” Pleads Seungkwan.

“Again? Honestly, when are you going to do your own homework?” Nagged Chan as he hands him his math homework. 

“I’ve tried! But the movie ends longer than we thought and math is just simply hard, thanks baby you’re our saviour.” Seungkwan says while pinching Chan’s cheek. Chan take a glimpse of Seungcheol and notice that he seems a little bit irritated. 

“Oh, by the way, what should I call you? Hyung? Or… I mean you’re basically older than me and I don’t want to be rude,” Seungkwan asks. 

“Just do as you like,” for the first time, Seungcheol answers were cold and stern. 

“Hyung it is then,” Seungkwan whimpered. “Well time to do the homework!” 

“Hey, hyung? Are you… Okay?” Chan asked Seungcheol timidly, the older only responds with a nod. 

The rest of the class was spent awkwardly, Chan can feel like he’s being watch by Seungcheol, and the older also been watching Seungkwan as well. Seungkwan can be a little clingy sometimes, but Chan doesn’t want to live in a fantasy world where Seungcheol could actually be jealous of Seungkwan. 

“Recess!!! You know what, I’m starving! I’m gonna go to the cafetaria first, Hansol! Lets go!” 

“Sure! Safe some spot for me!” I shout as he ran off with Hansol. 

Chan looks over to Seungcheol but he doesn’t seem like in a good mood, but he smiles as soon as he sees Chan. 

“Hyung… will you… join me to lunch?” Chan carefully asked the older. 

“Of course, you already made me this wonderful lunchbox, let’s eat together,” Answers Seungcheol, easily making Chan’s face brighten up with a big smile. 

“But, are we going to the same table like yesterday?” He suddenly asks. 

“Yes, with everyone else too, why?” 

“Oh, nothing,” Seungcheol then gets up and grab Chan’s hand again and they walk together to the cafetaria.

“By the way, what’s up with you and Seungkwan? You seem… close,” 

“Oh? Well, he’s my best friend and he knows awfully lot of me,” 

“Just, best friend?” 

“Of course, you do realize Seungkwan and Hansol were a thing, right?” Chan don’t know why but he feels like clearing the air by saying this. 

“Ooh, now that you’re saying, yeah…” 

Silences…

“Am I allowed to know more about you?” Seungcheol suddenly asked. 

As the temperature rises in Chan’s body, he quickly diverts the question by saying “Oh look! There they are! Let’s go hyung” 

Chan grabs Seungcheol’s hand and quickly goes over to their usual table. 

“Heey guuyss,” Seokmin greets them as soon as they reached the table. 

“Looks like everyone’s here already, Seunghyun, you seem rather quiet today, you’re not gossiping?” Chan teases Seunghyun. 

“Oh please! I already did! Besides, who’s the one that came to school and goes home together anyway? By linking their hands, I believe?” Seunghyun teases Chan back. 

“SHUT UP!” Chan shouts. 

“Wait, So… is it true? Did you two go home together yesterday? And also came to school together?” Joshua asks Seungcheol. 

“Yeah, we live in the same neighbourhood, so…” Seungcheol explains nonchalantly. 

“Ah… so that’s why…” 

“By the way, Shua, how long do you know Chan?” Seungcheol asks Joshua, while still eyeing Chan. 

“I moved to the city around middle school, so I guess since then, but Seunghyun and Seungkwan knows him since forever, I think. Why?” Joshua smiles. 

“So, you knew him pretty well, right?” 

“I can say so, but, like I said, Seunghyun probably know him best. Again, why?”

“I wanna know more about him, can you help me?” 

“HYUNG!” Seokmin shouts, “I don’t like it when you two are being too close like this. Shua hyung is mine.” He sulked. 

Joshua signals Seokmin to come close and he ruffle his hair when Seokmin is close enough, “You look cute when you’re pouting,” and soon, Seokmin smiles again. 

“What are you two talking about anyway?” 

“Nothing serious, just, stuff,” 

“Oh… okay,” Seokmin look at Seungcheol and smiles. 

“I’ll talk to you later, and it is best to talk with Seunghyun as well,” Says Joshua to Seungcheol. 

“Talk about what?” Chan’s barge in. 

“Nothing, let’s just eat,” Seungcheol answer while smiling. 

“Oooooohhhhh did I really see matching lunchboxes????” Teases Seunghyun. 

“Oh, beat it, I’m going to eat,” Chan answered Seunghyun. 

“Woah, this is really delicious Chan-ah,” Seungcheol whispers in Chan’s ear, giving the younger shiver. 

“T-thank, I’m happy if you like it,” Chan smiles brightly at Seungcheol. And it comes to Chan senses that this is the first he really smiles at him, and then Seungcheol patted his head. It feels weird to Chan be honestly likes it. And then Seunghyun begin his never-ending tease. 

== After School ==

“Guys, we’ll be going first okay?! We’re going to the arcade! Oh you want to join us?” Seungkwan asks. 

“Nope, I’m going home, and I have part time later, we also have homework Seungkwan-ah,” 

“Well okay then~ just let me borrow your homework tomorrow okay?” Seungkwan laughs and ran off with Hansol. 

“That hyung is seriously…,” Chan let out a sigh, “Hyung, care to walk home together?” Chan asks Seungcheol who looks like he’s elsewhere, “Hyung?” 

“Oh! Sorry, did you say something?” 

“No, nothing,” He sigh. 

“Ah, I’m so sorry, what was it? What were you saying?” Seungcheol asks again with a gentle smile. 

“I was just asking, will we, I mean, you know, walk home together? Since it’s time already,” 

“Sorry, but, I don’t think I can go home with you today, it’s okay right…?” 

It was obvious from Chan’s expression and face that he is in fact disappointed that they couldn’t go home together but it’s not like there’s something he could do. And it was so hard for Seungcheol to keep his decision when Chan’s clearly wants to go home together but he just can’t today. There’s something he needs to do; he needs to know. 

“No, it’s okay, I have part time anyway, so, nevermind,” 

Taking a look at Chan being sulky with his pouty lips, Seungcheol can’t help himself brushing Chan’s hair and pinching his cheek. 

“I’m sorry, we’ll go home together tomorrow, okay? Do well on your part time,” Seungcheol said, trying to cheer Chan up. And it works, for a minute. 

Seungcheol goes out of the class first as Chan is still trying to gather his mind and things. And when he’s really gone, Chan let out a big sigh, not realizing that Seunghyun were there. 

“What’s with the sigh? Are you alright? Why aren’t you going home with Seungcheol? I saw him went out earlier,” 

“No, he has something to do,” 

“Is everything okay? At home? At work? Or is this about Seungcheol?” To others, Seunghyun might seem nosy and just want to know everything, but Chan knows, he’s genuinely asking. 

Despite his cheerful chatty gossipy personality, Seunghyun is probably the most caring and genuine person Chan ever known in his life. Yes, when with others Seunghyun has this persona, but when there were only the two of them, Seunghyun is someone he can called as his soulmate? 

“So, do you want to talk about it or do you want to go and have some fun with me?” Seunghyun asks as he sat down on an empty seat in front of Chan. 

“What do you mean go and have some fun, I have part time later and I might have to make a stop to buy some groceries,” 

“Well, then, I’ll go shopping with you!” 

“You’re going to eat the sample food, aren’t you?” Chan asks, teasing the other. 

Seunghyun let out a very dramatic reaction as he says, “HOW DARE YOU??? SAYING THE OBVIOUS???” and he laughs, making Chan also laughs. “Besides, I know grocery shopping better than you, I’ll help out.” 

“Are you sure you’re free? Is Hao hyung busy?” 

“Don’t even start about it, he’s so busy with his broadcasting and photography club, I rarely play with him anymore, bummer. BUT, todays about you! Let’s go, or else you’re going to be late for part time!” Seunghyun quickly stands up and grab Chan’s hand, practically dragging him. 

And with that, they went shopping for groceries together, trying out the sample foods, talk together and laugh together. Deep down, Chan knows, that Seunghyun was trying to cheer him up, and Seunghyun know Chan doesn’t want to talk about it yet, so he will just wait until Chan wants to. 

“Feeling any better?” Seunghyun asked when they’re walking home together. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Chan smiled. 

“I won’t ask, but if you do need to talk or anything, you know you can always call me, okay?” 

“I know…” 

They said goodbye at the intersection, Seunghyun is going somewhere else and Chan really need to go home to put his groceries and then go to work. 

==In the same time==

“Sorry I’m late, did you wait long?” Seungcheol appoligizes to Shua for making him wait, Shua smiles gently at him. 

“Nah, it’s okay, you got things in your mind, I understand,” 

Seungcheol take a seat in front of Shua and they just sat there in silence. 

“Do you want to order something? Burger, fries, drinks? It’s on me,” Shua offered. 

“Oh, uh, yeah… now that I think about it I’m hungry…” Seungcheol laughed. 

Shua went to the counter and order foods for the both of them, and after a while he’s back with tray full of foods. 

“So, what’s with the sudden urge of wanting to know more about Chan? Are you, by any chance, like him?” Shua asked as soon as he sat, hitting bullseye on Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol pauses for a moment before answering the question, sipping on the cold coke. 

“I can’t say for sure for now, but yeah, I think I like him. No, I mean, I like him. I do, and I know we’re only like know each other for 2 days, it’s crazy I know, not to mention the fact he’s a guy and I’m also a guy, double weird, right? But, I feel like, I want to know him better, I wanna know everything about him, I want to be with him, and I can’t control this feeling. I’m not gonna say it’s love, because to be frank, it is too early to say it, so for the moment, yeah, I’m interested in him and I really like him, you can judge me all you want but, this is how I feel,” Seungcheol try to explain everything as calm as he could but it’s like he’s spitting fire and can come across as arguing, but Shua only smile upon hearing his long explanation. 

“That’s a lot to take, and no, it’s not weird and I won’t judge you, I completely understand, and so what if a guy likes another guy? When it comes to feelings, it came natural just like that, beside, I’m with Seokmin, so, it’s not weird at all.” 

Seungcheol not sure how react but he did almost spit out the drink, he practically almost choke and Shua laughed. 

“What’s the matter with you? I thought you’ll be fine about it,” 

“No, no, no, I’m fine, but, really? You and Seokmin? I mean, you’re like, really calm and composed, and he’s like so vocal and active, I thought you’re annoyed by him?”

“Me? Annoyed with my sunshine? No, never! He’s my personal sunshine and he can be as cheerful and as loud as he wants as long it makes him happy, I’d rather have him all happy than sad,” 

“Now that you said it, I’m such a jerk” Said Seungcheol and they both laughed. 

“Um, so,” Seungcheol puts some fries into his mouth, munching, “can we talk about Chan now?” 

“Sure, but wait a little, this kid should’ve been here by now,” Shua checks his phone, but soon the door opens and Seunghyun came in. 

“Hyung, so sorry, I know I’m late, but, I just went out and shop with Chan…” Seunghyun stopped talking after he realized that Seungcheol is there also. “Oh, hello, um, Seungcheol hyung? Yeah I should call you Hyung,” 

“I called him, because, like I said, it would be better to know from him,” Shua explained to the both of them. 

“Oh, Hi Seunghyun, thank you for coming,” 

“Hyung, what’s this about?” Seunghyun asked Shua, his tone was rather… cold. 

“Well, Seungcheol wants to know more about Chan, and I think it is best for him to know from you, since you’re his closest and longest friend,” 

“Why?” Seunghyun asked again, looking at Seungcheol sternly, Shua was about to answer but Seunghyun cuts him off, “Shua hyung, why are you answering for him? He can talk, right?” 

“Because I like him,” Seungcheol answered firmly, “and I want to know more about him,” 

“You could have just ask him what you want to know, or I don’t know, just find out about it yourself while being in the same class for a few more times instead of asking about him from a friend of his,” 

“Seunghyun…” Shua tried to calmed Seunghyun down, but Seungcheol is still calm and reserved. 

“I’m so sorry, but I can’t trust you just yet.” Seunghyun finally said. 

“It’s okay, you’re right, I’m jumping the gun here and it’s wrong for me to look for a shortcut, I really do like him, and if his best friend said so, I will try to know more about him little by little as time goes by, I’m sorry if I offended you,” Seungcheol said calmly, eyes looking at Seunghyun. 

The three of them sit in an awkward silences, Seunghyun was still shaking, his ear is red, but soon he calmed himself down, grab the glass of coke, sip it, and munch some fries. 

“Okay, you passed.” Seunghyun said playfully, making the two older guys dumbfounded of what just happened. 

“What?” Seunghyun said while munching more fries, “Hyung, can’t we have ice cream? I want ice cream hyung, please?” 

“Um, Seunghyun… what just happened?” Shua asked. 

“Well, I was just being dramatic, you know I’m in theatre club, right? Aah hyuung, ice creaamm” 

Shua laughed but Seungcheol was still pretty flustered, “Alright, alright, I’ll get you ice cream you big baby,” 

“But I’m not lying, I still meant everything that I said earlier, but yeah I still can tell you what you want to know, hyung, as you can see, Chan is dearest friend of mine and I want nothing but happiness for him,” Seunghyun said as soon as Shua leave the two of them behind. 

“Yeah, I really can feel and see that you really care for him, Seunghyun, and I appreciate that you still want to let me know more about Chan,”

“Here’s your ice cream, I’m not sure if you want chocolate or cookies and cream so I just get them both,” Shua came with two ice cream in his hand. 

“Hyung, you are the best, I love you,” Seunghyun said as he took the ice cream and Shua laughed after. 

“So, what do you want to know about him?” Seunghwan asked while dipping fries into his ice cream. 

“I want to know everything, I want to know whether he likes girls or boys, but to be honest, what I really want to know is, about how and why he lives alone…” 

Both Seunghyun and Shua stopped moving and take a look at each other. 

“Oh… about that…” 

“To answer the first question, Chan likes boys, I mean, he dated girls before, but, his heart doesn’t lean to them, he came out to me first to see how I react before eventually came out to the group. But not everyone knows, just us. And now I really feel bad for ousting him, but I can see that you like him, so,” Seunghyun grabs another fries and dipped it in the ice cream again, “As for why he lives alone…” 

==Later that night==

It was late at night, and it is time to close the café. As Chan is the youngest worker, he ended have to close the store when it’s his shift. Chan doesn’t really mind because when there’s not much customer, he can study and do his homework a little bit. 

Chan was diligent and hardworking, but today, he’s thinking elsewhere, his mind is wandering around making him unable to focus. He was confused with Seungcheol sudden change of mood, it’s not like Chan knows him well but it bothers him. 

As it is getting late and Chan doesn’t want to go any deeper in his thought so he decided to close the store and go home. Chan was closing the door and locking it after making sure there’s nothing is on inside and the lamp are off as well. As Chan turned around, he was startled when he sees Seungcheol standing on the sidewalk near the café, walking to him when he sees Chan.

“Are you done now?” Seungcheol asks with a gentle loving smile on his face. 

“Yes hyung, I’m done now…” Chan is still in a dazed, “But, why are you here? How are you here? I mean, how do you know I work here?” 

Chan was trying to hide his smile but he can’t help being excited to see Seungcheol right now. 

“Um, un, Shua told me, and I was around the area so I thought ‘Hey, it’s already late, maybe Chan’s getting ready to close now,’ and so, here I am,” Seungcheol explain, still smiling dearly, making the younger blushes. 

“Y-you don’t have to do that hyung… Now I feel bad you have to wait for me in this weather,” Chan said with his head down.

“Hey, don’t be. It’s already late and I don’t want you to go home alone, come on, let’s go home, we have school tomorrow,” Seungcheol tries to soothe Chan by stroking his head, then he grab Chan’s hand and they walk hand in hand. 

“Did you eat dinner?” Seungcheol asked him.

“Yes, I ate sandwich from the store, it’s really good, Mr Lim always take care of my dinner, he said I have to eat a lot so I can grow strong, he’s really kind,” Chan answered happily. 

“Who’s this Mr Lim?” 

“Oh, he’s the owner of the café, he really takes care his employee, he’s really kind to everyone, sometimes his wife even brings us some home cooked foods,” 

“Oh…” Seungcheol sighed out of relief. 

Just like always, the time spent together seems like it’s moving faster as they have arrived in front of Chan’s house. 

“So, here we are,” Seungcheol begins to talk, “You should get in now, go inside and get some rest,” he strokes Chan’s head again. 

“Sure, I’ll get in, you too hyung, you should hurry back to your home as well,” 

“I’ll go after making sure you’re inside,” He smiles. 

“O… Okay then, um, thank you, for walking me home, see you tomorrow hyung!” Chan says and he quickly gives Seungcheol a hug and ran inside with a burning face. 

Chan could only hope that Seungcheol won’t find it weird and just think about it as a friendly man to man hug and hope things would get better in the morning, so he washes up and get ready to sleep. 

The next morning, the sun are shining so brightly. The bell on Chan’s house keep ringing but the boy is still sleeping. 

Fighting over his drowsiness, Chan tries to wake himself up and when he checks the time, he realizes that he’s late. The bell is still ringing and there’s a knock on the door as well. Chan quickly gets up and ran to the door while shouting. 

“I’m coming, who is it??” 

“It’s me, Seungcheol, Chan-ah, are you awake now?” Seungcheol answered from behind the door, Chan quickly opens the door to greet him and let him in, completely forgetting the fact that he sleeps shirtless. 

“Hyung! I am so sorry, I overslept, come in hyung, I’ll get ready quickly! But, what are you doing here?” Chan asked still all over the place. 

“To go to school together of course, take your time but you really should get ready, and um, you’re shirtless right now,” Seungcheol smirked as he explains to Chan why he’s there. 

“Shoot! I forgot! Um, okay, have you eat breakfast? There’s a cereal on the kitchen, you can eat them, I’ll go get ready,” Chan ran again to his room to get ready, Seungcheol answered with an okay and to take his time. 

Chan swiftly washed up and put on his uniform, putting all his book and other stuff into his bag, making sure nothing is forgotten, and he ran down to the kitchen. 

But there he is, already making a simple breakfast of toast and eggs, Chan didn’t even notice that Seungcheol brought lunchboxes from his house this time. 

“Hyung… what are you doing?” 

“Oh, you’re ready? I’m making breakfast, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and we should not miss it. Come here, I hope you don’t mind me using your kitchen and ingredient,”

“No, no, it’s okay, I’m the one who should be apologizing for troubling you like this,” Chan came over to Seungcheol side, amazed by how fast he cooks all of this, well although it’s only toast, eggs and milk, it is still impressive in Chan’s eyes. 

Suddenly Seungcheol gets closer to Chan, making the younger heart pounding crazily, and he starts fixing the uniform’s buttons. 

“You missed this one… Here, eat this first I’ll fix it for you,” Seungcheol passes the toast to Chan and start unbuttoning his uniform, there’s a little pause, but nothing happened, he quickly buttoned the shirt like it supposed to be. 

“Um, thank you hyung, you don’t have to do this…” 

“Nah, it’s okay, hurry, let’s eat breakfast and quickly go to school, we’re gonna be late,” they eat as fast as he could and walked to school. Well maybe they ran a little bit, Seungcheol didn’t forget to give Chan his lunchbox that he claimed to made it himself. 

Thankfully they made it in time before the bell rings and the gate is closed. And after that, school went just like usual. Chan still feel like Seungcheol is looking at him the whole time, and he too, likes to take glances and the older boy. 

Time goes on and came the most favourite time of the day, recess. Seunghyun rushes to Chan’s classroom, telling Chan, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Seungcheol to come quickly to the cafetaria, because apparently Hao is not in the broadcasting room today and he reaaaaaaally misses him. 

So, while Seunghyun and Seungkwan, while dragging unbothered Hansol, rushes to the cafetaria together. Meanwhile, Chan and Seungcheol are taking their time by walking normally, if not, slower than usual. They didn’t really talk until they get to the cafetaria where Seunghyun already sitting beside Hao with a bright smile on his face, and Seokmin munching his big lunch.

“So, I see you guys walking together again this morning,” Says Shua trying to hide his excitement. 

“Oh, really? Chan walked with someone together? And I believe we haven’t met yet,” Says Hao chirping in. 

“Yeah, Hi, I’m Seungcheol, and you’re Hao, right? The group tells me about you, nice to finally meet you in person,” He smiled. 

“Aaah, so you’re Seungcheol,” Seunghyun slap Hao’s thigh, “Hyung, you’re Seungcheol hyung, Seunghyun tells me about you too and how close you are with Chan it seems?” 

“What is this?? We’re literally just walked together because we lived in the same neighbourhood,” I said getting flustered by the conversation. “Let’s stop talking about me, okay, have you guys heard? Seungkwan had a big singing contest coming up!” 

“No way!! Really Seungkwan?? Why aren’t you telling us about this??? That is so unlike you!!” Seunghyun starts talking, easily distracted by the change of topic. 

The group begins teasing and wishing Seungkwan a good luck for the contest. Hansol will accompanied him on the day of the contest, and the others also said they’ll come and cheer for him. But, as they were talking, Seungcheol keeps looking at Chan, Chan can’t help but think if he did something wrong. 

On their way home, both Seungcheol and Chan were walking in silence, they’re just walking and walking, no one is saying a word. Chan were hesitant to talk at first, but Seungcheol eventually broke the silences. 

“Did you not like walking together with me?” 

Seungcheol question was so sudden, Chan was flustered by the question. 

“Huh? Of course, I like it, why would you say that hyung?” 

“I don’t know, back then, you change the topic rather quickly, it’s as if you didn’t want to talk about it, and the way you said that we’re only doing this because we’re living in the same neighbourhood, well, it gives the impression that, you don’t,” Seungcheol looks ahead, never facing Chan as he said all the words, he was stiff. 

Chan stopped walking and he grabs Seungcheol by the hand, wanting Seungcheol to look at him.

“What are you talking about?? Of course, I like it! I wouldn’t be walking with you if I hate it, would I?” Chan raises his tone, flabbergasted by the fact that Seungcheol thought that way about him. 

“And I changed the topic, because I find it uncomfortable when the focus is on me! I really like walking with you, and I never feel like this before!” Chan was shaking and it took Seungcheol off guard but he didn’t say nor do anything. 

“Just forget it, come on, stop by at my house and I’ll try to make something to eat,” 

“You know what, I think I’ll just go, I’m pretty tired.” Seungcheol said, “Are you going to work later?” 

Chan pauses for a moment before he answers, “Yeah, I have work later,” 

“Well, you should get some rest then,” 

“Okay,”

“Okay,” 

And with that, Seungcheol leaves him. He doesn’t even turn his back to take another look at Chan. Chan slowly walks into his house, wandering in deep thought. And the moment Chan entered his room, he took out his phone and start typing. 

Are you okay, hyung? Are you mad at me? I’m sorry…

Chan take his time to washed up and eat something before he went to work, but still nothing, no answer. Then, he makes a phone call. 

“Seunghyun-ah, where are you?” Chan sounds so weak. 

“Huh? Me? Um, just here, why?” Seunghyun answered over the phone. 

“Can you come over?” 

“Chan, is something wrong?” 

“I don’t know…”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon,” Seunghyun said without hesitation. 

In just a few minutes, the bell in Chan’s house is ringing, Chan then went down to open the door. He didn’t expect Seunghyun to arrive so soon when he finds Seunghyun at the other side of the door sweating and panting. 

“Did you run here?” Chan asked, worried. 

“Of course, I ran, do you think I own a magic carpet or something?? Are you okay? Are you sick? What’s wrong? You sound weak on the phone, do you want me to call the café to let you have a day off? What happened?” Seunghyun begins bombarding Chan with question, feeling worried. 

“You’re asking way to much, get in first,” 

The both of them get in and went to Chan’s room, after Chan closes the door, Seunghyun took Chan by the hand and start examining him, trying to find something wrong with him, making sure he’s okay. 

“Okay, there’s no bruises or scar, so you’re not hurt, you don’t have a fever so not a cold, but you do have sadness in your eyes, what’s going on?” 

Chan let out a deep sigh and then plop to his bed, followed with Seunghyun right after. 

“Tell hyung what’s going on, so this hyung can help you, come here,” Seunghyun moved closer to cuddle Chan. 

“Nooo, we’re too old for cuddle!” Chan resists with his mouth but physically giving in, letting Seunghyun do what he wants.

“Oh, come on, you always like to be hug and cuddled when you need to be comforted,” 

“Now tell me, what’s going on,” Seunghyun continued. 

“I think Seungcheol hyung is mad at me,” Chan mumbled, hiding his face. 

“Was it because you change the topic when we were talking about the two of you at the cafetaria?” 

Chan swiftly sat down and look at Seunghyun in disbelief. 

“How did you know that?” 

“Chan, we know each long enough for me to find out that you were trying to change the subject, I’m not that gullible to suddenly get distracted, especially by something that I already know,” 

Chan lower his head down, hand fiddling with the sleeve of Seunghyun’s cardigan. Chan wasn’t sure of what to say to Seunghyun right now. 

“Chan, if it were me, of course I knew and understand that you’re just doing it because you were shy, but, Seungcheol hyung barely knew you, so, it is understandable if he’s upset, BUT, well, he’s older than us, he should be able to tolerate this kind of thing, that’s just my opinion,” Seunghyun explained. 

“Yeah, I know, I’ve already texted him saying I’m sorry for what I did, but,” Chan pauses and check on his phone, “No answer yet,”

“It’s okay, I’m sure he’s going to answer it sooner or later, maybe he needs time to process it,” Chan wasn’t sure, but it feels like Seunghyun were being sarcastic. 

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to go to work?” Seunghyun sat down and check the time, “Or do you want me to call in for you and lets just go have fun?” 

“Oh, darn, I almost forgot!” Chan grabbed Seunghyun hand to get him up from bed, “No, I have to go to work! Let’s go let’s go,” 

After parting ways with Chan, Seunghyun make a quick phone-call to Shua,

“Hyung where are you?” 

“I’m at Seungcheol’s, why?” Shua answered from the other line. 

“Oh good, tell where the jerk lives, I’m near Chan’s house,” 

“Seunghyun, language,” Shua sighed, Seunghyun can hear Shua told Seungcheol before he continued, “fine, the house is only 5 to 6 houses away, house number 18, the one with the white wood fence,”

“Kay, thanks.”

Seunghyun then furiously stomping to Seungcheol’s, and he knocks on the door after Seungcheol finally opened the door.

“You know, we have doorbell,” Seungcheol told Seunghyun. 

“Oh, really? Ha ha ha,” 

“I’m guessing, you talked to Chan?” No answer from Seunghyun as the boy only glared at the older, “Alright then, come in,” 

They both went to Seungcheol’s room, where Shua already comfortably laying down on his stomach, but he sat down when Seungcheol and Seunghyun gets in the room. 

“Care to explain what happened with you and Chan? And I’m sure you already heard his version, Shua hyung?” Shua nodded, “Well, now I wanna hear your part of the story, but how could you? I was kind enough to let you know about Chan, but you’re getting upset over a change of topic? Wow, really mature,” Said Seunghyun being sarcastic, Seungcheol wasn’t even able to explain. 

“Seunghyun, calm down, I don’t think Hao would like to see you behave like this, remember, Seungcheol is older than you, give him respect,” Shua said soft but stern.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I got a little bit carried away, but I still stand with what I said,” 

“You should sit down first, I’ll tell you what happened…” Seungcheol motioned for Seunghyun to sit. 

“It’s not that I’m upset over it, I mean yeah I was rather disappointed, it gets me to thinking, if he just doesn’t like me, and maybe, I know this might sound like an excuse, but maybe, I was too deep into my own thought that he might think I’m upset,” Seungcheol explained. 

“Are you saying you’re not upset?” Seunghyun asked. 

“Well, I’m not mad, just a little bit, disappointed,” he answered.

“So, why aren’t you answering Chan’s text?” Seunghyun asked again still being on guard, Shua was surprised at the question. 

“You did what?? You’re not answering his text?” Shua asked confused and shocked, but Seungcheol was as confused. 

“Wait,wait, after I called you,” Seungcheol pointed his finger to Shua, “I left my phone to charged, I didn’t see any text from him yet, he’s texting me?” Seungcheol ran to the corner of the room to take a look at his phone, and he finally found the text from Chan, his face suddenly changes brightly, smiling from ear to ear. 

“He’s so cute, he thinks I’m mad, adorable,” 

Shua eventually gets up from his position, move closer to Seungcheol and slapped him in the head. 

“Just answered it, if you hurt Chan, you’re messing with me too,” Seungcheol was flustered, he never expected Shua to acted like this, meanwhile Seunghyun giggles looking at the scene. 

“Just tell me one thing, assure me that you’re not playing with him, and promise me you won’t hurt him,” Shua continued, Seunghyun also gets up and move closer, looking at Seungcheol intensively. 

“Right now, for now, at this moment, I really do like him, and I want nothing than happiness for him as well,” Seungcheol said, smiling gently to the both of them. 

“I’ll take that for now, do you anything to eat? I’m hungry,” Seunghyun chirp in, “Oh, why is the house so quiet?” 

“Everyone’s at work, so I’m alone most of the time,” Seungcheol answered nonchalantly, “Wait, I’ll grab something to eat,”

Meanwhile at the café, Chan was busy as soon as he arrived at the café. Chan finds it rather comforting as he was busy, his mind won’t start wandering what Seungcheol is doin, or if he’s really mad at him, the work distracts him from thinking about Seungcheol. At least that’s what he thought. 

“Hey, Chan, are you feeling unwell or something?” Mr Lim asked, worried. The question catches Chan off guard, but Mr. Lim were always attentive so of course he can see the differences in Chan. 

“Nothing, Sir, I’m okay,” Chan smiles. 

“Are you sure? You can take the day off if you’re not feeling well, Chan, you know that, right?” 

“Yes, Sir, thank you for worrying, but I’m okay,” He smiles again, but Mr. Lim still looking at him worriedly, Chan eventually sigh, “Actually, can I take a breather outside for a moment please?” 

“Sure, take your time, and while you’re at it, grab a sandwich and eat, you look rather pale,” 

Chan bowed and mouthed a thank you so many times, Mr Lim smiles and let him go out to get some fresh air. As Chan was checking on his phone, there were still no reply from Seungcheol, so, Chan lets out another sigh, hands fiddling on his sandwich. 

“Oy, kid, what are you doing out?” Asked the tall guy. 

“Oh? Wonwoo hyung! You have a shift today?” 

“Yup, I’m filling in for someone today, you don’t look good, is something wrong?” 

“No, I’m fine, everything’s good,” Wonwoo chuckles when he hears Chan’s answer.

“You do know that you’re not very good at lying, right? Talk to me,” 

Chan was about to answer but then his phone starts ringing, a text message, from Seungcheol. And Chan’s face instantly brightens up. 

“So, you were waiting for a text? That’s… new,” Wonwoo look confused by the younger’s act.

“Yes hyung! I know it seems weird and trivial, but, yeah, I’ve been waiting for this text for what seems like forever! I’m so happy,” Chan suddenly hugged Wonwoo out of the blue, but the older just smiles and receives the hug. 

“What is it, did you win a lottery or something?” 

“Can I be honest with you?” 

“Sure, I mean, I’m late, but, go ahead,” 

“There’s this hyung I like at school, I think, I don’t know, I’m not sure, but I think, I like him, a lot,”

“O..kay..”

“I know it sounds crazy and stupid, not to mention we’ve only known each other for like, few days, moreover he’s a guy when I’m also a guy, there’s a lot to process, but I don’t know, I’m happy when I’m with him, I’m anxious when he’s mad or upset or when he didn’t reply my text, I mean, this is normal, right?” 

Wonwoo smiles at the small boy, he ruffles the kid’s hair.

“I’m not qualified or able to decipher the way you feel towards someone, because it’s your heart, you’re the one who knows best, but, from what you just told me, it is the symptoms of someone who’s having a crush.” 

“Will I be alright, hyung?” the tone and the look on Chan’s face tells him he’s worried. 

“You’ll be okay,” Wonwoo put his hand on Chan’s shoulder, leading them to the café, “But we won’t be okay if we keep on chatting instead of work,” 

Time goes by, Chan’s heart is more at ease after he received the replied text from Seungcheol and after he talked to Wonwoo. 

When it is about time to close, Chan’s phone rang, a text message. It was a message from Seungcheol, asking him when will he finished his part time today. Chan was only about to answer but someone came in. 

“Sorry, but we are closed for today,” Chan said only to realize it was Seungcheol after he take a look at the guy. 

“Hyung??!!” he exclaimed, “what are you doing here??” 

“I couldn’t wait to meet you,” Seungcheol shryugged his shoulder, “I just feel like I need to tell you directly that I’m not mad at you,” 

“Hyung, you don’t have to do that, I understand and I’m truly sorry if what I did offended you back then,” Chan looked down, fiddling his own finger. Seungcheol walked closer to him and pat his head.

“It’s okay, now, do you want me to help clean up or something?” 

Somehow the café seems more alive, filled with laughter, and the time passes quickly. The night was chilly and quiet, as Seungcheol and Chan walk together closely, their hands brushes each other’s. Chan was embarrassed and tried to looked away because the brushes are not intentional, but Seungcheol make a move and he linked their hands and fingers tight. Chan was shocked, he looked at Seungcheol but the older just smiled so softly. 

“It’s okay to do this, right?” Seungcheol asked, Chan only nodded as an answer then smiled.

They weren’t far from but, but not exactly close either, when the rain starts pouring. Seungcheol holds Chan’s hands tighter as he smiled and say, “Let’s run,” 

Chan was dumfounded but he laughed and nodded, and then they ran to Chan’s house, laughing along the way. And by the time they get to Chan’s house, both of them are already drenched and soaking wet from the rain. Seungcheol bid farewell as he ran again to his house. 

Chan was still trying to figure out what just happened today, he’s still standing in the doorway, dripping water all over him, then the bell rang again only to find Seungcheol again when Chan opened the door. 

“I’m sorry, but I think my parents are still at work… my mom did get home early today but I think she went back and I forgot to bring my key…” Seungcheol begin to explained when he sees Chan’s confused face, “And it’s really, really cold…” he continued. 

“It’s okay hyung, come in! Uh, um, the bathroom is over there, and I’ll get you some towel and change of clothes,” 

As Chan were running to get the towel and clothes, while he himself is still wet too, Seungcheol went to the bathroom and begin stripping his own clothes, exposing his bare skin. Not long, Chan get in with towel and clothes for him and himself.

“Oh, shoot, I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t know you were already taking your clothes off,” Chan was about to walked away but Seungcheol stopped him.

“It’s okay Chan, you’re wet too… you need to change as well, your face is getting red,” 

This is not what Chan has expected, but he gave in anyway because he is cold and shivering. Chan turned around, facing Seungcheol, observing the older one’s body, mesmerized. Until he finds something near his chest, a scar, a wound? Chan can’t helped himself, his hand is stretching out, trying to touch the wound, but Seungcheol flickered away, he chuckled. 

“Come on now, it’s really cold Chan, we better hurry and get change,”

“Oh, sorry,”

“It’s okay, you have to stop saying you’re sorry to me, do you want me to help you get changed?” jokes Seungcheol. 

“N-no, I can do it myself! I’m not a baby you know,” Chan then swiftly took off his top, revealing his toned body. Compared to Seungcheol’s pale and more chiselled body, Chan has a little bit more tan and he’s toned from the dancing and part time he has done, while Seungcheol just look like a naturally sculpted Greek God. 

Chan was about to pulled down his pants but Seungcheol blocked his head with a towel, trying to dry Chan’s wet hair. 

“You should dry your hair first, or you’re gonna catch a cold,” Chan take a look at Seungcheol, with towel on his head, cheek as red as peach, but then Seungcheol took the other towel, drying his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist before he starts pulling down his pants. 

Amidst the coldness, Chan feels very hot inside, he doesn’t know what to do or where to look, his heart is pounding. Of course Chan has seen other boys being naked or changing clothes, but there’s nothing for Chan, and this is different, everything about Seungcheol is different for him. Chan eventually did the same, wrapping the towel around his waist and pulled his own pants down. 

“Um, I don’t know if this will fit you or not, but this is the biggest, or more like the most loose, clothing I have, it’s only jersey short and oversized tee,” Chand handed the clothes to Seungcheol. 

“Say, do you work out a lot Chan? Your body is really nicely toned, it’s not muscular or bulky, but still defined your shape well,” Seungcheol suddenly said while taking the clothes from Chan’s hands.

“What do you mean? You’re one to talk! You’re literally the representation of a living sculpture of Greek God,” 

Then the both of them laugh at each other remarks, when they finished drying their selves and putting on the clothes, they went to the kitchen and make some hot cocoa. 

The silences between them was never awkward like always, they were cupping their hand with the cup of hot cocoa, sipping the hot drink to warm themselves up with the sound of pouring rain accompanied their night. Chan were taking glances at Seungcheol, in which the older doesn’t fail to notice. 

“What is it?” He asked with a gentle smile. 

“Back then… in the bathroom… on your chest…” Chan hesitantly said, Seungcheol body tensed up and he puts his drink down on the table. “Can I ask about it?” 

Seungcheol wasn’t answering for a minute, but then he takes another sip from his cup and nodded. 

“Sooner or later you’ll know, and I want you to know me better as much as I want to know you better too, so, of course, you can ask,” 

“What’s the story,” Chan pauses, “behind the scar?” 

“Ever since I was little, I have… a disease, a certain condition of the heart to be exact, I have to went through lots of surgery back then,” Seungcheol chuckled, but Chan can see the glisten in his eyes, the shiver on his hand. Chan makes a bold move as he put his hand on Seungcheol’s, holding it to assures the older, and Seungcheol smiled, thumb brushing on Chan’s tiny hand. 

“And just like how everyday is, both my parents are busy and so does my brother. The cost for all the operations is very high, and I’m thankful of them for making me stay alive, now I’m able to enjoy the good things in life, and to met you,” 

“But, that’s not the end of the story, as you know, I’m actually older and have to repeat a few year, that was because one time… I passed out from another heart failure, I was in a comma, it was… bad, from what I heard and what I can recall, and thankfully, there’s a heart donor and I was on the list, so they gave it to me, and now I live with a new heart that I cherish and grateful of, and that’s my story,” he continued, but then he’s getting panicked after he saw Chan snivelling with his head down. 

“Chan? Are you okay? Hey, don’t cry, what is it?” Seungcheol asked feeling worried, then, Chan stretches out his hand to Seungcheol’s chest. 

“But, you, you’re not okay, you… you…” He cried harder and Seungcheol immediately embrace the little guy in a warm hug, his warmth spread out through Chan’s whole body but he’s still crying, slowly softly and ever gently, Seungcheol patted Chan’s head, calming the younger. 

“It’s all in the past, I’m okay now, I’m still alive, aren’t I?” He whispered. 

Each seconds the time passes and slowly Chan has calmed down, still breathing heavily but not crying anymore. 

“Are you feeling any better now?” Seungcheol asked, still holding the little guy. Chan nodded in Seungcheol’s embrace, and after, Seungcheol slowly let go of his embrace. He cupped Chan’s face and wipe away the tears. 

“No one has ever cried for me like you did, aside from my family of course, but you,” Seungcheol paused, “thank you…” 

They stay like that for a while, Seungcheol handed Chan his cup of hot cocoa, with one hand still holding Chan’s other hand. 

“Can I ask you something too?” Seungcheol begin to say, “If, you don’t mind,” 

Chan nodded, he knows what Seugncheol might probably wanted to ask about. 

“Are you…” Seungcheol hesitates, “living alone here?” 

A smile, a bitter smile, formed on Chan’s face. He holds Seungcheol’s hand tighter as he nodded. 

“May I ask why?” To be honest, Seungcheol already knew the answer, Seunghyun told him, but he wanted to know and hear it from Chan himself. 

“It’s a long story, well maybe not long, but kind of cliché and drama like,” Chan was stalling, anxious, but he then let out a deep sigh before he continued. 

“This was my parents’ house, we live in peace and harmony every day, I was happy, I mean, I am happy now too, but there was so many loves back then,” 

“Until… the accident happened,” Chan laughed, “it was one night, very cold rainy night, we were on our way home from my dance recital, I don’t know if you’ve heard it before, there was a massive accident involving a bus and 3 cars, I was on the bus with my parents, and… and… everything went black, as I opened my eyes, I could only see my mom were holding me so tight, but her blood were everywhere…” Chan gets teary. 

“Well, not long after, in the hospital, they couldn’t save her nor my dad, so I live with my uncle for a few years, but decided to live by myself during middle school, I don’t want to burden my uncle and his family as they have lots of kid and adding me into their house is just too much,”

“They didn’t let me to do that at first but they eventually gave in, my uncle still gave me monthly allowance, my aunt also came over a lot and gives me lots of foods, I studied really hard in middle school to the point where I get to jump a year and get a scholarship,” Chan laughed, “I wasn’t even a smart kid back then, I didn’t know I can do this and make it this far,”

“Sometimes it gets lonely at night, and cold rainy night still gives me the chill, sure I miss my parents a lot, but I’m okay, probably you noticed, but this is one of the reason I keep myself from getting to close to lot of people, the fear of losing someone… just terrifies me, although, I’m glad I let you in,” He smiled and laugh like a bell, trying to hide his sadness and tears. 

And to Chan’s surprise, Seungcheol puts him in another embrace, nestling him in comfort, and he said in ever so softly,

“You did well Chan, all this time, you did well, and you worked hard, you cried for me, but you’re also allowed to cry for yourself too… it hurts me to see you holding it in like this… you are such a nice kid, your parents must be so proud of you and I believe they are,” 

And with the last word, Chan did cry his heart out, he realizes now, that he did hold everything down inside for such a long time, he always pretend to be strong and capable, but he misses them, he misses being loved, he misses being taken care of, and what Seungcheol did, was just what he needed the most. 

He's never shown his vulnerability in front of others, only with Seunghyun and probably Shua. Chan wasn’t sure if he’s ready to be seen like this in front of Seungcheol, but Seungcheol makes him feel safe. 

“Hyung, you’re so warm,” Chan vaguely speaks between his sniffles, he lifted his head up and look at Seungcheol in the eyes with his own wet eyes. Seungcheol put his thumb in Chan’s cheek and wipe away the tears, eyes locking. 

“Can I kiss you?” Chan asks softly, the older giggled. 

“Why do you have to ask?” And then they kiss, sweet soft first kiss of them, a peck on the lips. 

“Is it okay for me to like you? To want to be with you?” Seungcheol asked Chan. 

Chan hides his face on Seungcheol’s chest, hugging him tighter as he said, “Only if you promise to never leave me, stay with me,” 

And the night went deep and late, the two boys move themselves to the bed and sleep the night away. They let themselves sleep in each other embraces, morning came with drizzle of rain and outside, a double rainbow can be seen with the naked eyes. 

There’s a saying, words of superstition, when one’s able to see a double rainbow, it means he or she will have a good luck or achieve their dreams. 

Chan doesn’t really believe in that kind of superstition, he never believes in them. But now he believes, at the end of the rainbow, you can find happiness, and when you see double rainbow, it does bring you luck. Because now, he finds Seungcheol in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect this to be this long tbh, this is a work that I have been adored for quite some time and only managed to post this now.   
I know that this couple (ChanCheol) is not what you might say /popular/ but, I just love their dynamic, so I've been working on this story.  
I really do hope you enjoy the story, I am open to any suggestion and critics just let know on the comment box below~
> 
> thank you and have nice day <3


End file.
